


Dragon Ball Super: The Dark Bulma Saga

by incubiking97



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incubiking97/pseuds/incubiking97
Summary: A story of an underrated character in the Dragon ball Universe and an exploration of her dark side





	Dragon Ball Super: The Dark Bulma Saga

** Dragon Ball Super: The Dark Bulma Saga **

**At the Demon realm**

Towa the Demon-goddess and evil scientist of the demon realm was in a fit of rage as her greatest invention turns out to be an utter failure, "After everything I have done this is the result I get!" and during her tirade she blasted her imperfect core into space (The core then flew straight through space with speed of light and entered an alien planet) This tirade of Towa was being watched with great amusement and a satisfied smirk by her ally The Demon God 'Demigra', who then decided to end her fit and talk some sense into her. "Look for what we need to achieve we need help. We cannot accomplish our goal alone that is something we have already established. All the Gods are busy with the Tournament of Power. This is the perfect time to go around all universes and kidnap some brilliant minds to act as our slaves to help us to create the ultimate weapon," he said with a cruel smile forming across his evil face. Towa momentary tirade stopped and she joined him in his moment of evil planning completely forgetting about her failed experiment.

**Before the Tournament of Power**

Bulma was relaxing in her front lawn after a hectic day at the lab. Vegeta was still at Beerus-sama's planet training there and she found herself alone again. While relaxing as the dusk turned into night, the sky shone with an asteroid-like object falling towards earth. Bulma who had observed it happening had immediately sprung up from her chaise and immediately brought out her vehicle to go to investigate the object that had fallen from the sky. Being alone had allowed Bulma to take this mysterious object back to her lab to examine it. This object had actually unbeknownst to her had awakened a new thirst for knowledge in her mind. She had closed herself in her lab for months building and turning out new inventions like the teleporter, ki shields, plasma guns, Food capsules, Regeneration Tanks, Utility belts etc. However, nobody knew that these inventions were just a distraction to keep people or meddling gods from figuring out what she was really doing. She had been working non-stop in her lab entranced by the mysterious object, which had then become her obsession. She feared that her experiments would be disrupted by someone thus prompting her to issue an all access ban to her lab premises. Not even Goku dared to use Instant Transmission to enter her lab.

**The Completion of the Integration**

Bulma had finally achieved her goal. She had been able to convert the nascent and incomplete RNA-sequences of the object which she had now called the 'living core' into an exact complementary DNA sequence to her own body allowing her to completely merge the two DNA's and thus merge the core with her biological self. She was ecstatic that final she had achieved a desire she did not realise she even had. The merger had to been done with no life forms around thus she asked everyone to vacate the Capsule Corporation building for the next 24 hours. Everyone was surprised but no one had the guts to ask Bulma about her rationale behind this decision and soon all the employees (taking it as a 3- Day Holiday) and her family all left the building And so finally after months of hard work she finally integrated the living core into her body. The core increased her ki, gave her a physically fit body and enhanced her brain to superhuman levels giving rise to mysterious powers of the mind that until now laid dormant within the human species due to the incomplete usage of their brain. The core had actually made her the only mortal in Universe 7 having a mortal level higher than 7. Bulma then activated her ki suppressor and invisibility disks to hide her integration from the gods knowing subconsciously that they would not approve of her doing such things. However, since the incident with Zamasu and Goku Black she had decided that to protect her loved ones and therefore stepped up her game. The only thing that made her mind override her sudden obsession was Vegeta's unexpected return and even more unexpected quality time he wanted to spend with her though Bulma wasn't complaining. As time passed, Bulla was born and the news of the Tournament of Power had been revealed to the warriors. When Bulma had learned of the Tournament she asked, Whis-san to show her what exactly had happened at the Zen Exhibition Match. Once she had seen and realised that Son-kun's plea to organise the Tournament had actually saved all the low mortal universes from simply being erased she was thankful for his brash nature and his desire to always find stronger foes to fight (much like her own to make new inventions) though his desire did sometimes cost them a lot he in the end did come through and she hoped this time too he would. However, her real hopes were pinned with Vegeta and her major concerns were about his safety. He was actually actively involved with Bulla-chan so she wished that she could observe this father-daughter relationship develop through her own eyes. Thus, she decided that she needed to do something of the wish she was confident they would get (although a small part of her was disappointed that she couldn't herself participate in the Tournament and they had to realise on Freeza ugh...). Thus she formulated a plan which she shared with Whis-san before the warriors departed for the Void Realm.

**At the Void Realm**

They had done it. They couldn't believe it .The last warrior left standing on the stadium was Gohan. Universe 7 had won. Now it was time to make a wish for Universe 7. For this occasion, Whis-san actually asked Great Priest Sama to allow Universe 7 to bring a mortal who would make the wish. Beerus naturally got angry with Whis but he asked him to be patient as the mortal who was coming was actually going to save everyone. And then Bulma-san arrived(shocking Beerus-sama at first but then his indignant displeasure abated as he realised something important was about to take place…) and she started putting her plan in motion knowing that her happiness and desire to celebrate their victory had to be put on a back-burner. As the rest of the universes held their breaths waiting for the impending doom, Bulma stepped forward and asked the eternal dragon a wish to give them a chance to converse with Zen-oh-sama to change his decision to erase the universes that had lost. However, when Beerus-sama intervened and advised that doing so may help all the other universes but it would displease Zen-oh-sama Bulma had already come up with an alternative to please Zen-oh-sama. All the gods were shocked by the wish, some thinking the mortal from universe 7 had just wasted their wish, others interested to see what was going to happen now, will this single mortal will be able to save them all? Bulma went ahead with her plan and gave Zen-oh-sama an exciting alternative. She asked him to spare all the universes who had lost in exchange of keeping the tournament of power every five years where strongest warriors will participate again from all the universes and give Zen-oh-sama another great match to enjoy. The five-year limit allowed introduction of new and better warriors and for older warriors to become better. Also more the numbers of universes more the participants thus more the fun. The wining Universe will win Super Dragon Balls and losing universes will have to bow down to the winner and for a complete year heed to its wishes. She supplemented her offer with the advice of continuously adapting the format of the tournament so it could be more exciting. She even sweetened the deal by stating that at each subsequent Tournament Earth would provide delicacies to all gods and warriors present stating that Beerus-sama and Whis-san themselves can vouch for these delicacies(which both did immediately) Zen-oh-sama listened to her offer with great interest and then decided to take it under consideration. Great Priest Sama asked everyone present to wait for five minutes until Zen-oh-sama made his decision. A tense atmosphere settled over every mortal and god present except Bulma who was confident her idea was going to work. Finally, Great Priest Sama informed them all "Zen-oh-sama had agreed to the offer made by Bulma-san and therefore the universes that had lost were spared. The shock that had registered across everyone's faces was a perfect Kodak moment according to Bulma and this proclamation was first followed by a deafening silence and then immediately followed up by extremely loud cheers of joy made by all the gods and mortals momentarily forgetting that they were in presence of Zen-oh-sama. The entire ruckus died immediately when Great Priest Sama cleared his throat to make another announcement, "All the Universes that have lost however have to bend to the wishes of Universe 7 for a year starting from this day and this includes the Kaioshins and the Gods of Destruction". This announcement greatly pleased Lord Beerus and Elder-Kai. Lord Beerus now could make his brother suffer for a whole year the prospect itself was like a dream come true really, Bulma had outdone herself this time. The feeling of gratitude that the Gods and mortals had felt towards Bulma and Universe 7 was greatly reduced by this announcement but still the fact they were all alive still kept the resentment of such a punishment away.

**The Awakening**

Great Priest-sama was impressed by Bulma-san's plan and went to talk to her personally making the noises of relief and celebration quieten in the background. He greeted Bulma "Hello Bulma-san it is a great pleasure to finally meet you. I am Great-Priest and a humble servant and caretaker of Zen-oh Sama." Bulma had been wondering about the deity who had acted as the messenger between her and Zen-oh-sama. When he had stated his name, she remembered with a jolt that this was one of the five great greatest warriors in the entire twelve Universe who she had heard about from Son-kun himself. He felt greatly amused from seeing the different emotions crossing her face ranging from embarrassment to shock finally settling between respect for him and fear of him, which he thought, was quite appropriate as he silently chuckled. Bulma responded by bowing to him and saying that it was her pleasure to meet him and that she felt honoured in his presence( a little flattery never hurt anyone after all). He had heard a lot about her from Whis-san and had been thus intrigued to meet most entreating mortal friend that he (Whis) had made in a while. He continued the conversation "You clearly displayed great wits today thus confirming Whis-san and my belief that you are one the smartest mortal alive in all the Universes, which is a great feat in itself. Whis-san also informed me about your invention the Time machine (at this all the gods immediately started staring at Bulma although Supreme Kai of Universe 10 immediately realised what Great-Priest Sama was referring to) and its ability to travel to both past and future timelines and affecting them (and thus adding a stern yet admiring look which displayed his awe and disapproval of such an invention simultaneously). While all the gods and quite a few mortal warriors were shocked to hear about such a machine what followed next was bound to shock each sentient being present there.

 


End file.
